


Mornings Like This

by levanmin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically they’re soft together, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Its very very short, Kenma is low-key sleepy, Kenma ties his hair up!!, Little Dialogue, M/M, Mentions of unnamed nekoma members, Mornings, This was the result of me being awake at 3am, and Kuroo is soft too, and also embarrassed cause who wouldn’t be, i don’t know how to tag, kenma is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levanmin/pseuds/levanmin
Summary: Mornings like this would have to be one of Kuroo’s favourite things.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Mornings Like This

Mornings like this were what Kuroo lived for. The lazy Sunday ones, a result of staying up to a time that was considered unnaturally late. Kuroo lived for these mornings, where the small peek of the morning sun made it’s way through the gap of his curtains, causing his eyes to scrunch up in a desperate plea to stay asleep for longer, despite it being eleven. With the sun glaring into his eyes, making him more awake and aware of his surroundings by the second, Kuroo flipped over on the bed in a final attempt to stay asleep.

The sheets crinkled around him, and a new warmth closer to his chest, Kuroo simply lay there with his eyes closed. There was no point of trying to fall back into slumber, but there was also no rush to wake up and start the day. With no practice, and no plans to fit in extra training with anyone who asked, Kuroo was adamant to spend the morning with his favourite person. It was a rare occasion to spend mornings with Kenma, who seemed to be able to sleep until the sunset once more. The two were opposites in that way, the older liked to be busy as possible, waking up early in the mornings to go to the gym before it got crowded, whilst the younger enjoyed to just lay down and sleep away all the stress that the previous week had brought him.

It was nice to take things slow every once in a while, and Kuroo certainly enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend slowly gravitating more towards him, until his face was tucked into Kuroo’s neck. He wasn’t sure if Kenma was awake yet, but after cracking one eye open and taking a look, it was obvious by the way the blonde’s eyes were slowly opening, hand reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile.

Whilst mornings together were rare, it was even rarer for Kenma to be so close to him, still in a sleepy haze. He had always shrugged off physical affection even before they started dating, claiming it was ‘gross’ or ‘embarrassing’, especially if they were around the other members. But as much as Kenma said this, he reached a point from time to time where he just craved physical contact. And so, when the setter slowly wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s torso, face still shoved into his neck and slowly breathing, Kuroo’s smile broke out into a grin fairly quickly.

Almost as if he could see, Kenma let out a huff, tightening his hold on Kuroo. Easily embarrassed, it wasn’t a sight Kuroo saw often, but just witnessing it now, it defiantly needed to happen more often. Kuroo’s hands trailed up to Kenma’s hair, which was always tied up overnight as it got ‘annoying’. Calloused fingers tugged the hair tie away, threading through the semi-blonde locks that were always slightly tangled from Kenma’s inability to stay still whilst sleeping. There was a soft noise at the action, having fingers brush gently through the small knots in his hair, obviously not used to the attention just after having woken up.

It was nice, waking up in the morning not to a single bed like most days, where Kuroo was already up and dressed, shaking his shoulders too to wake, or when he walked in with a hot drink to try and tempt the younger out of bed. No, this was better, the slow, constant presence, the warmth his boyfriend brought as his hair was slowly petted.

Mind less foggy now, Kenma decided to break the verbal silence, lifting his head out it’s hiding place to see Kuroo looking at him, with that fond smile that had always made his mind run a blank, even if he was rarely flustered. “What time is it?” Was the small question. Kuroo shrugged, hands now moving away from Kenma’s hair to wrap around his waist, tugging the boy even closer than he already was before.

Whilst seeming unimpressed at the quick action, Kuroo could see a light flush of pink on his cheeks, quickly covered by the younger burying his head back into its spot in Kuroo’s neck. “Stop laughing-“ Kenma’s voice was muffled, letting out a small whine once hearing the small snickers coming from his boyfriend at his partially-flustered state. It was so uncommon after all, the younger usually stoic due to so little physical affection between the two. Yet seeing him like this, it was something Kuroo would have to do more often.

Mornings like this would have to be one of Kuroo’s favourite things. Despite the lack of verbal communication, the actions and implications were more than enough. Arms wrapped around each other, and just being able to bask in the presence of his boyfriend, this was way more than enough for Kuroo. Tilting his head to the right slightly, so his lips would be able to meet Kenma’s hair, he couldn’t help the words from escaping him, “I love you, y’know?”  
The response was immediate, Kenma once more raising his head to look at Kuroo, eyes fond and loving, and gave him a small smile, “Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the result of being awake at 3am, and thinking about soft Kenma. So sorry for any mistakes, I tried my best to edit but honestly I don’t have much of a clue how, I just kinda wanted to get these thoughts out of my system hhh


End file.
